Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs that employ techniques that reduce the amount of coloring materials consumed.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, it is desirable to reduce the amount of toner consumed by the apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-299239 proposes a technique that cuts back on the amount of toner consumed by reducing an exposure intensity for an image region having a certain amount of surface area.
A phenomenon can occur in which developing material increases excessively at the edges of images formed by an image forming apparatus (called an “edge effect”), and a phenomenon can also occur in which developing material increases excessively at the following end areas of the image in a sub-scanning direction (called “sweeping”), and so on. The edge effect and sweeping arise with varying intensity as the environment conditions in which the image forming apparatus is used, the remaining lifespan of the image forming apparatus, and so on change. Despite such circumstances, the amount of developing material that is consumed can be further reduced if such excessive increases in developing material can be suppressed.